


On A Hot Day

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [18]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ice Play, New Jersey, Vacation, cooling down, heat wave, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Oh, what an ice cube can do…





	On A Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the prompt " _ice_."

“We should go somewhere.”

Flack looked up from his paper and across the table at Angell. “That’s kinda sudden, Jess.”

“Well, we’re both owed vacation time, and I want to go somewhere while I still look thin…ish. Somewhere where there is a beach. Where I can wear a bikini one last time without worrying about stretch marks.”

Flack grinned. “We could head to the Jersey Shore. I’ve got a friend with a condo there. I can see if he’ll let us use it for a week.”

“I like it,” Angell said, her grin bigger than his. “So, call now?”

He laughed. “It might be a better idea to wait until noon. That’s usually when his kids go to lunch.”

“Kids?” she asked.

“He’s a teacher at a prep school in Manhattan,” he explained. “Right now he’s teaching some math, so if I wait till he has a break, I won’t embarrass him in front of his students.”

“Ah,” she said with a nod. “Well, let me know when you get a hold of him,” she said, getting up from the table, grabbing her purse and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I have work to go do.”

“If he says okay we can try and go this weekend for three days, maybe,” he replied. “Or next weekend.”

“We’ll probably get the days off next weekend,” she said. “I’ll bring it up to our Captain when I get in.”

“Will do,” he said, giving her a grin before she headed out the door. On the whole, going to the beach and just getting away from the city for a couple of days seemed like such a good idea. He hoped he could get everything to work out.

****

\---

They lucked out and things went the way they wanted. The next weekend Flack and Angell got into the car they had rented, a nice red convertible. Flack didn’t think he’d seen Angell look that relaxed in a long time.

“So, the ride to Jersey should be pretty nice,” Flack said as they started to maneuver their way out of the city. “Sunny, warm, top down…”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling over at him. “You pick up everything we needed to take with us?”

He nodded. “You pack that black bikini?”

She laughed. “Yeah. I figured you’d like that one the best since it’s a string bikini. I also figured it might be the most comfortable.”

“Well, then we’re all set,” he said, beginning to enjoy the ride. They talked a bit as they drove, but mostly he concentrated on driving and she stared out at the scenery. When they got to the condo, they both realized it was hotter than they thought it would be, now that the wind wasn’t blowing and cooling them off.

“I’ll bring in the food,” Flack said.

“I’ll get the bags,” she replied, fanning herself slightly.

“Nah, I’ll get those,” he said. He handed her two bags of ice and a set of keys. “You can take these in, though.”

She took the bags and went inside while he pulled everything out of the trunk and backseat. He took their bags in first and set them in the hallway, then went back for the food. When he got into the kitchen he saw Angell had opened a bag of ice and was using a cube to cool herself off. He licked his lips slightly and grinned.

She noticed him a moment later and jumped slightly. “Don, don’t scare me like that!”

“Feel free to keep doing what you’re doing,” he said.

She looked at him quizzically and then grinned. “You liked watching me do that, huh?”

“It’s was pretty sexy, yeah,” he said with a nod.

A slightly wicked smile crossed her face. “If you want, I could let you do it to me.”

He licked his lips again and set the food down. “Tempting,” he said as he came closer.

“And then I could do it to _you_ ,” she said as he got closer.

He got up to her and took the ice cube out of her hands and after a moment tossed it in the sink since it was mostly melted. “How about a cool shower instead? The ice’ll melt before we can have much fun.”

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “How about we turn on the air conditioner and head to the bedroom? I’m sure we can come up with some good ideas there.”

“I think you just read my mind,” he said, kissing her for a moment before he pulled away and grabbed her hand. “I think the bedroom’s in the back.”

“Lead the way,” she said, and for a little while, they forgot just how hot it was outside.


End file.
